How to Catch A Butterfly
by ChinChan128000
Summary: Love can totally surprise you at times. After meeting coincidentally in an unexpected place, Hwoarang sets out on a mission to capture the heart of a beautiful, stubborn butterfly named Ling Xiaoyu, but her heart is set on someone else. Will his time and effort be wasted? Or will it pay off? Find out here!
1. Haven't We Met Before?

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Tekken or any of their characters. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Hey everyone! I've decided to write a story with Ling Xiaoyu and Hwoarang as the main characters! I know it's pretty different from what I usually write, (Which is mainly Xiaoyu x Jin) but I decided to give it a try! Something different is good every once in a while. :)**

** Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this and thanks for stopping by!**

* * *

Depending on one's skills, catching butterflies can be pretty easy but it can also be hard. Some are easy to catch while others are challenging and may need more time, dedication and focus. There was a butterfly named Ling Xiaoyu, now she may look like the type that's easy to catch but you're wrong, unless your name is Jin Kazama, you're out of luck with catching this glorious butterfly.

Inside a popular night club in the beautiful city of Seoul, Korea the lights were flashing with vibrant colors and bodies were swaying along with the pop/techno/trance music that was pounding out of the large speakers. While some were having the time of their lives out on the dance floor, others were making new friends at the bar and booths. Hwoarang was amongst this crowd, he enjoyed the club life, he enjoyed chatting with all the beautiful women that he encountered _(which was basically over half the population of girls that entered the club)_. Other than his charming hot looks, his attitude attracted the women (bad boys are attractive anyways right?). He sat at one of the large booths that curved around in a semi-circle shape, and just like every night, the booth was fully seated with beautiful ladies. Both of his arms were snaked around the shoulders of two lucky girls in the group. The ladies chatted and laughed with him and often touched his rock hard abs and chest, everyone was having a good time in this fun atmosphere.

**Hwoarang**: "I must have been blessed with luck tonight, both of you are just too pretty for your own good." _*smirks*_

**Mi Hyun**: _*giggles*_ "Oh stop it, you're going to make me blush."

**Yoon Mi**: _*lightly pounds his chest and smiles shyly* _"You're so cool."

**Hwoarang**: "Do you ladies want to dance?"

_*They all nod their heads and immediately follow him out onto the dance floor and begin dancing to the blasting k-pop music.*_

As the hours flew by, he finally decided it was time to go back home to recharge, so he excused himself from the club and walked out towards the parking lot to his sports bike.

**Hwoarang**: "Whew, I'm beat. Maybe I partied too hard today." _*grabs his helmet*_

**Yoon Mi:** _*catches up to him* "_Wait…"

**Hwoaang**:_ *looks back and puts his helmet down* _"Yoon Mi?"

**Yoon Mi**: "Um…..Will you go on a date with me?" _*looks down in a shy manner*_

**Hwoarang**: _*raises eyebrows in surprise*_ "Well….uh.."

**Yoon Mi**: "I know this is so sudden but I really like you and I was hoping to go out with you…you're my ideal type."

**Hwoarang**: _*awkwardly scratches the back of his neck_* "Well you see….I don't really have time to date anyone right now."

**Yoon Mi:** _*An embarrassed blush creeps across her face*_ "But...…Never mind, forget I asked you that!" _*runs back inside the club in tears*_

**Hwoarang**: "Ugh…how awkward." _*puts his helmet back on and drives back home*_

**Meanwhile…..**

Up on the 6th floor of an officetel building was where the beautiful butterfly Ling Xiaoyu lived. _(Officetel: A studio office/apartment). _Xiaoyu temporarily moved away from Japan to work in Seoul,Korea all because her Grandpa thought it would be good for her to explore a different country and gain different experiences. Even though she's been living in Korea for about 2 months, she still felt homesick at times.

She laid down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Certain thoughts were constantly running through her head these days like: 'Dose even he like me?' 'Should I call him?'

Everyone that knew Ling Xiaoyu knew that she had the biggest crush on Jin Kazama, it was totally obvious. She always talked positively of him, she defended him when someone talked bad about him, she followed him around when he was around and looked at him with such loving eyes. The only problem with this whole situation was that Jin didn't return those loving glances, nor did he pay much attention to her. They were good friends and all but he simply didn't have time to be fooling around with love, after all he was a busy man. Now that he felt he was ready, he was on a mission to END Kazuya Mishima and everything associated with him. Xiaoyu had waited a good four years _(Since her sophomore year in high school)_ for him to ready himself into a blossoming relationship with her, but he never showed much interest in her in a romantic way because his mind was always elsewhere.

**The next evening…..**

**Xiao**: *_sighs_* "I miss him..."

_*Alarm clock rings* _

*_sighs*_ "I guess I better get ready for work."

To keep up with her expenses she got a job at a local Japanese night club (only 10 minutes away from where she lived). She worked in the club's outdoor area which consisted of a separate pool area and DJ counter/bar. (She worked as the outdoor bartender/DJ.)

The same as every night, she got ready for work. She took a quick shower and began dressing herself up into her work attire. She tied her hair up in pigtails, applied clear lip gloss, black eyeliner and mascara then dressed herself into a electric blue colored tube top that showed her midriff and black skinny jeans that hugged her body's every curve. Then lastly, threw on some matching sparkly blue converse shoes.

**Xiao**_: _*_digs her backpack for her car keys_* "Where are my keys?" *_pours the contents of her backpack onto the bed_* "Don't hide from me now, I'll be late!" *_checks watch*_ "Ugh, I'll just have to walk today!" *_puts everything back inside her backpack and quickly takes her leave_.*

**15 minutes later….**

*She stood behind the DJ/bar counter and blasted some remixed Japanese trance music.*

**Xiao:** *_takes her headphones off*_ "Hello welcome to club Z!" _*smiles at the three guys that stood in front of her bar* "_What would you like?"

**Hiroshi**: "Hey Xiaoyu, I just want a margarita tonight."

**Kenji **: "I want a beer."

**Jiro:** "Wow, hmm…I'd like some Whiskey and your number." _*smirks*_

**Xiao**: *_ignores his flirtatious remark_* "Okay, a Margarita, a Beer and a Whiskey coming right up."

*_starts to prepare their drinks*_

**Hiroshi:** _*eyes widen and punches his arm* _"Dude."

**Kenji:** *_whispers*_ "Don't hit on Xiaoyu."

**Jiro**: "Why not? She's a babe."

**Kenji**: *_whispers_* "Last month some guy grabbed her butt and she jumped up and kicked him right in the face!"

**Hiroshi**: *_whispers_*"Yeah I swear I saw his head turn all the way around!"

**Kenji:** *_whispers_* "I think that guy gave us all a free example of what she would do to us if we did anything stupid."

**Hiroshi:** *_whispers_* "She's like a pro martial artist or something!"

**Jiro**: "Uh….damn."

**Xiao:** "Here you go!" *_walks back to her place in front of them and serves them their drinks*_

**Meanwhile…..**

*_Hwoarang got off his sports bike and ran his fingers through his fiery red hair*_

**Hwoarang**: *_looks up at the club Z sign*_ "I guess I should give this place a try, Tae Min has been bragging about how cool this club is….. I guess it's time to freshen up on my Japanese."

As he walked inside, he was immediately impressed by how huge it was inside, it would take him all night just to explore the whole club!

"Damn…" _*looks around*_ "It's pretty nice in here."

**20 minutes later….**

"Wooooo!"

Hwoarang just blended into the crowd on the dance floor and enjoyed himself, he even attracted a flock of women within the short amount of time he's been here. (Which was normal)

**Tae Min:** *_walks over and yells over the loud music* _"Hey Hwoarang!"

**Hwoarang:** "What are you doing here?"

**Tae Min**: "Dude." *_spreads his arms out*_ "I come here EVERY night! This place is the bomb, these people know how to party!"

**Hwoarang**: "Right dude, this place is awesome thanks for recommending it to me."

**Tae Min**: "No problem, hey before you leave you HAVE to go out to the club's pool party, it's banging out there, the DJ is hot…..literally."

**Hwoarang**: "Hmm, okay I'll check it out later."

**Tae Min**: *_looks at the ladies surrounding Hwoarang*_ "Ah okay, I see you're busy." _*smirks*_ "See ya later."

As the hours passed by he became thirsty so he decided to grab a drink and relax for a bit, he headed towards the bar but saw it was packed with people so he turned around and headed outside to the club's pool party area. Once he stepped out, he was embraced with booming trance music blasting.

**Hwoarang**: _*heads towards the bar.* "_I've got to come to this club more often."

**Xiao**: *_takes head phones off and smiles*_ "Hello, what would you like?"

(**Hwoarang's thoughts)**

I guess Tae Min wasn't kidding when he said the DJ was hot.

**Hwoarang**: "Yeah….uh…" *_stares*_

**Xiao:** "What are you looking at?"

**Hwoarang:** "Oh um…nothing, it's just you look really familiar."

**Xiao**: "Me?"

**Hwoarang:** "Yeah, I feel like we've met somewhere."

**Xiao**: "Hmm…" _*leans over the bar and looks at him closely* "_Have you fought in the Iron Fist Tournament?"

**Hwoarang**: "Yeah!" *_points at her_* "Wait you're that pig tail girl that chased Kazama everywhere, what are you doing in Korea?"

**Xiao**: "Pig tail girl?! My name is Ling Xiaoyu and I didn't chase him around." _*blushes in embarrassment* "_I'm here because my Grandpa thought it would be a good idea for me to live outside of Japan for a little and experience a different culture."

**Hwoarang**: " Ah I see….. pig tail girl."

**Xiao**: _*glares_* "My name is Xiaoyu, Hwoarang!"

**Hwoarang**: "You remember my name." *_smirks*_

**Xiao**: "Are you going to order something or what?"

**Hwoarang**: "Slow down pig tails, I will eventually."

**Xiao:** "Hmp." *_crosses arms*_

**(Hwoarang's thoughts)**

Hahahahahaha! I can't believe I actually thought Xiaoyu was hot! She's like the number one fan of that lame ass Jin Kazama! Hahaha, Is night going to get any weirder?

**(Xiao's thoughts)**

I wish someone else would come up here and order a drink or something…anything to distract me from him! He's annoying.

**Hwoarang**: "You know, since we know each other from the tournament and we're acquainted, you and I should hit up the dance floor later and catch up."

**Xiao**: "No thanks."

**Hwoarang:** *_chuckles_* "Playing hard to get huh?"

**Tae Min: ***_walks up _to the bar*"Bro…I just got finished crowd surfing…it was beyond awesome!" *_looks up at Xiao_* "Hey Xiaoyu." *_flashes her a charming smiles*_

**Xiao**: "Hi Tae Min." *_slightly smiles_*

**Hwoarang**: "You two know each other?"

**Tae Min:** "Hell yeah, I come out here every night for a drink."

**Hwoarang:** "Oh."

**Tae Min**: "Hey let's go inside, it's your turn to crowd surf." *_pulls him along*_ "See ya Xiaoyu."

**Hwoarang**: "Wait." *_looks at Xiao*_

**(Xiao's thoughts)**

Thank you Tae Min! Your timing was perfect!

**Xiao**: _*blows a mischievous kiss towards Hwoarang*_ "Bye now."

**Hwoarang:** _*grabs the air kiss and plants it onto his cheek and smirks* _"She doesn't know who she's playing with."

**A couple hours later….**

Now that her shift was over she was free to leave for home and rest. She walked back to the employee's back room to grab her stuff, then headed towards the exit.

**Xiao**: "Whew, I'm tired…..I need some herbal tea." *_bumps into someone_* "Sorry sir!"

**Hwoarang**: *_turns around_* "Oh Hi Xiaoyu."

**Xiao**: *_backs away_* "It's you again."

**Hwoarang**: "The one and only."

**Xiao:** "Uh-huh, I'll see you later I'm going home."

**Hwoarang**: "Already?"

**Xiao**: "Yeah I'm tired." _*starts walking away*_

**Hwoarang**: *_walks beside her_* "Did you drive here?"

**Xiao:** "No I had to walk cause I couldn't find my car keys again."

**Hwoarang**: "I can take you home on my bike."

**Xiao**: "No thanks, I can walk there."

**Hwoarang: **"Oh come on Xiaoyu, I can' let you walk by yourself at night, there are creeps that lurk around at night."

**Xiao**: "Don't you remember, I can defend myself too?"

_*Suddenly a large man who was clearly drunk walked in front them and collided with Xiao.*_

**Man**: "Ahhhh!" *_spills his beer on himself.*_ "Damn little girl, this will leave a stain!" *_points at her*_ " You better pay for my dry cleaning!"

**Hwoarang**: "Hey back off, you're the one who ran into her."

**Man**: "It's your fault too spikey! You all will pay for this arrgh!" _*drops his cup and angrily walks towards them*_

**Hwoarang:** "Bring it on grandpa!" *_gets into his fighting stance*_

**Xiao**: "I can't fight a guest, I might get in trouble."

**Hwoarang:** *_looks down at her_* "Then I guess we'll have to go with plan B." _*takes her hand and runs outside all the way to his sports bike.*_

*_hands her a helmet_* "Here put it on."

**Xiao:** *_pushes it away_* "I don't want to ride with you."

**Hwoarang**: _*sees the guy running towards them* _"Just get on before that guy catches up to us!" _*pulls her onto the bike and places the helmet on her head and securely straps it on.* "_Hang on tight!"

**Guy:** *_evilly grins_* "Ah ha I finally have you!" _*reaches towards Xiao*_

**Xiao**: "Ahhhhh!" _*tightly wraps her arms around Hwoarang's torso*_ "GO GO GO!"

*Just before he could grab her, Hwoarang_ takes off, leaving the drunkard standing in a cloud of black smoke*_

**Guy:** "Bleh ugh yuck!" *_coughs*_

**Xiao:**_ *laughs_* "That was way too close!"

**Hwoarang:** *_smiles*_ "Which way is your house?"

**Xiao:** "Um…actually…it's the other way."

**Hwoarang**: "Oh…Well I'll just take the other way around so we don't have to pass the club again."

**20 minutes later, Outside her officetel building...**

**Xiao**: *_gets off and hands him the helmet back_* "Thank you for the ride."

**Hwoarang**: "No problem."

**Xiao**: "Okay, bye." *_turns around to leave_*

**Hwoarang**: "Whoa wait."

**Xiao**: *_looks back_* "What?"

**Hwoarang**: "Won't you invite me in for a cup of tea?"

**Xiao**: "No, I don't want you to stalk me."

**Hwoarang**: "Oh come on, you're the first girl I've ever let ride on my bike. So as a way to say 'Thank You.' you should invite me to your place and pour me a cup of refreshing tea.""

**Xiao**: *_laughs*_ "I already said thank you, isn't that enough?"

**Hwoarang**: "Hmp..okay fine fine."

**Xiao**: *_waves goodbye*_ "Bye Hwoarang, have a safe ride home." *_slightly smiles before turning to walk inside*_

**Hwoarang**_: *stares at her petite hourglass figure-like body* "_Oh I will.._."_

* * *

**I think Hwoarang and Xiaoyu could actually be an interesting couple.**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!**

**I'll be working on Chapter two!  
**


	2. Xiaoyu's Hero

**As promised, here's chapter two!**

* * *

**The next day….**

_(dressed in black shorts and a white tank top that flowed at the bottom, w/black designs on it_) She took the elevator down to the main lobby and walked towards the street market. She plans to buy cute clothes for a cheaper price and also some ingredients for tonight's supper.

**Xiao**: "Oh, I hope they still have that cute shirt I was looking at the other day. I wonder what I should make for dinner tonight….maybe Kimchi and Bulgogi with rice? I'll just have to see…." _*stops at the pedestrian crosswalk and waits for the green light to flash.*_

A few seconds later, the cars stopped and the pedestrian crosswalk's green light flashed on, so she started walking across the street, but as she came near to the middle of the street she hear the engine of a large truck that ran a red light heading her way. Her expression looked like a deer who has been mesmerized by bright headlights. She screamed as the truck driver slammed on his brakes, the tires then screeched a high pitch noise…..finally he came to a quick stop only a few feet away from her.

**Driver**: *_gets out of his truck_* "Hey you crazy bitch are you trying to get yourself killed or something? Do you want to die?!" *_walks towards her with his fists balled up*_

**Xiao**: "You're the one who ran a red light! You need a ticket!"

**Driver**: "Me? A ticket?!" *_places his hands on his hips and looks away in disbelief at her comment* "_The light was definitely yellow when I saw it, so it's not my fault!" *_raises hand to slap her*_

_*As soon as he lifted his hand to strike her, she quickly grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back.*_

**Driver**: "Ahhhh stop it hurts stop!"

**Xiao**: "Didn't your mother teach you NOT to hit women, you low life?!"

**Meanwhile…. **

Hwoarang was 6 cars back from this crazy scene. Since he couldn't see ahead he swerved around the cars and parked his bike in a nearby parking lot. He took his helmet off and got off his bike to see what was going on.

**Hwoarang**: "What the hell is the hold up?"

_*Suddenly people start jogging up to the scene to see for themselves what was going on.*_

As people passed by, he overheard them talking…

**Man**: "Did you hear? That girl over there totally beat up that truck driver!

**Woman:** "Yeah I gotta see this for myself, how rude of him. It was clearly his fault, he ran the red light."

**Hwoarang**: "Some dumb ass ran a red light?" *_starts walking towards the scene.*_

**Driver**: *_drenched in sweat_* "Ah let go I can't have my arm broken here, I have a kid and a wife to take care of! Please understand my situation!"

**Xiao**: "I wouldn't have taken it to this level if you hadn't raised your hand at me!"

The sneaky passenger in the truck quietly crept around and snuck up behind her with a metal rod he had taken from inside the truck, he slowly raises it over his head in preparation to hit her with it.

**Passenger:** "Let go of him!"

*_The crowd yelled and screamed for him not to hit her*_

**Hwoarang**: *_pushes through the crowd and races to her_* "Get out of the way!" *_jumps up and spin kicks him to the ground*_

*_She looks back at the knocked out passenger, then back up at him*_

**Xiao:** "H-Hwoarang?!" *_lets go of the driver and stares up at him_*

_*A few seconds later, the police arrive on the scene and quickly gathered information. After a few minutes they huddle up and decide the consequences for the driver and passenger of the truck.* _

**20 minutes later….**

Without a word, Hwoarang _grabs her hand and walks towards his bike. Once he reached the parking lot, he stopped and turned to face her._

**Xiao:** " Hwoarang….Thank you for helping me back there."

**(Xiao's thoughts)**

I can't believe out of all people, Hwoarang shows up. I wonder where he even came from. I'm glad he came though…..

**Hwoarang:** *_looks at her with concerned eyes_* "Are you okay?"

**Xiao:** "Yeah, he didn't hit me with his truck or his fists, so I think I'm okay."

**Hwoarang:** "Good, I'm glad…" *_hesitates*_

**Xiao**: "What?"

**Hwoarang**: " Well I was thinking, since I saved you twice already, it's only proper to let me take you on a date as a 'Thank you.' " *_smirks*_

**Xiao:** "Date? Haha no way."

**Hwoarang**: "What's so funny? You have escaped near death experiences TWO times all because of me. Remember yesterday at club Z?"

**A few seconds later….**

**Xiao**: "Fine, but this is the first and last date."

**Hwoarang**: "Alright fine with me." _*smirks*_

**(Hwoarang's thoughts)**

We'll see about that….

"Now that everything is settled, let's start our date now."

**Xiao**: "Wait…now?"

**Hwoarang:** "Yeah, I know where we can go first. I hope you're hungry." *_hands her a helmet_*

**Xiao**: "You're in luck, I'm starving."

**10 minutes later…**

_*They enter into a cozy Korean restaurant.*_

**Hwoarang:** "It may not look like one of those five star restaurants but the food sure is good here."

**Hyu Rin**: "Hwoarang is that you dear?"

**Hwoarang:** "Auntie? You work here?!"

**Hyu Rin**: "Omo….don't tell me this is your girlfriend!" *_looks at Xiao_* "She's so pretty!"

**Hwoarang**: "Uh…."

**Xiao**: "He's not my…."

**Hyu Rin:** "You two look so cute, I'll be sure to tell your mother about this later when I call her."

**Hwoarang: **"Auntie…"

**Hyu Rin**: "Okay follow me to your seat." *_smiles*_

_*They follow her to their seat near a large window, after they sit she hands them both menus and leaves* _

**Hwoarang**: "Let's grill some Korean barbeque, it's the best! I'll show you how to make a lettuce wrap."

**Xiao**: "Okay."

No more than 10 minutes later, their raw beef, rice, lettuce and side vegetable dishes were served onto their table.

**Hwoarang**: "Okay Xiaoyu, prepare yourself to be amazed at how delicious this food will be when I finish cooking the beef."

He took the cover off the grill (_Which was built into the middle of the table)_ and started cooking the beef. Her mouth began watering as she watched him grill the beef, the smells that arose from the grill was just heavenly. After he finished, he took a piece of lettuce and held it in his hand, then began putting rice into it, then scooped some red pepper paste into it and lastly added a few pieces of beef. She stared in amazement at his delicious creation. Finally he wrapped it all up and held the opening shut with his fingers to secure it from any ingredients falling out.

"Say Ah." _*gestures her to open her mouth* _

**Xiao**: "Ah."

_*As soon as she opened up, he stuffed the whole lettuce wrap into her mouth* _

**Hwoarang:** _*laughs at her surprised expression and her chubby bunny cheeks_* "I forgot to mention, that's how you eat it."

**(Hwoarang's thoughts)**

She looks so cute!

_*He creates one for himself and stuff the whole thing in his mouth as well.*_

**5 minutes later…**

**Xiao**: _*finally finishes her share_* "That was a huge lettuce wrap….. but it was good."

**Hwoarang:** *_laughs* _"You should've seen your face." *_continues to laugh*_

**Xiao**: *_blushes_* "Be quiet." *_quietly giggles, then unknowingly stares at him while he laughed, it was the first time she ever saw him laugh like that, so she was intrigued.  
_

**(Xiao's thoughts)**

His smile is kinda nice…..wait what am I saying?

**Hwoarang**: *_wipes a tear away*_ "What?"

**Xiao:** "Nothing!"

**Hwoarang**: "Calm down pig tails, it's okay if you stare at me I like having your attention." *_winks*_

**Xiao**: *_immediately looks away_* "I wasn't staring."

**Hwoarang**: "Sure, sure." *_smiles*_

_*After a few more bites of their lunch, they finish up and take their leave.*_

**Outside the restaurant….**

**Xiao**: "Okay I'll see you next time. Thanks for everything!"

**Hwoarang**: "Whoa hold on now, I didn't say our date was over. We still have something to do today."

**Xiao**: "Like what?"

**Hwoarang:** "You'll see."

**Xiao**: *_rolls eyes*_ "Fine."

They end up spending the whole afternoon joy riding around town, mostly because he knew she had never ridden on a sports bike before until she met up with him, so he wanted her to have the joyful experience of riding on one. Before they knew it, the sun had lowered itself down just enough to where it was now peeking over the tall buildings of Seoul. Now that it was becoming dark outside, he decided to take her to at least one more place. He drove to a well-known street filled with Korean street food, vendors and small shops that sold everything from clothes to accessories and decorations.

**Hwoarang:** *_parks and gets off*_ "Let's have a little fun here before our date ends."

**Xiao:** *_gets off and looks around*_ "Okay."

She surprisingly had a great time here with him; they took their time to look at everything this long street had to offer. They ate the delicious steamed street food and looked at the colorful accessories that laid out on tables for all to see. As they kept walking, something caught her eye.

"Let's play that." _*points at a claw machine*_

**Hwoarang:** "Are you any good at it?"

**Xiao**: "Nope, I always end up wasting money whenever I play this game."

**Hwoarang**: "Well lucky for you , I am a champion at this game."

**Xiao**: "Okay then, win me that panda." *_points at a fluffy panda bear*_

**Hwoarang**: "Sure, this'll be easy."

_*She inserts one coin into the machine and the game begins*_

_*He strategically moves the claw around into position, then drops it above the panda bear. The claw reaches down and grasp the bear*_

_* looks back at her*_ "Heh….see I told you I'm a champ."

**Xiao:** *_points*_ "It didn't grab the bear."

**Hwoarang**: "Huh?" *_looks at the machine*_ "What the hell!"

**10 minutes later….**

**Xiao:** "Hwoarang, it's okay you don't have to get the bear….you've tried like ten times already."

**Hwoarang**: "No way, I'm definitely getting that panda bear for you, even if I spend all my coins!"

**(Xiao's thoughts)**

Wow….I thought he would've given up already but he's actually trying hard to win that bear... for me.

_*Finally after two more tries, he wins the stuffed animal.*_

**Hwoarang:** *_grins_* " Aha….here you go." *_hands her the panda bear*_

**Xiao:** *_giggles*_ "Thanks."

**Hwoarang: "**You're welcome."

_*After an hour of exploring, they finish walking down the street, so they returned back to his sports bike and left for her place. When they arrive to her apartment, he walks with her up to her room.*_

_*Outside her door*_

**Xiao**: "Thank you for everything today….I actually had a lot fun today with you." *_slightly smiles*_

**Hwoarang**: "No problem." *_smirks*_ "I had a good time too."

*_An awkward silence fills the air_*

**Xiao**: "Um….I'll see you later then." _*turns around to unlock her door, but feels a gentle hand on her shoulder turn her back around.*_

"Huh?"

As her curious eyes met with his, he moved in close to her face and kissed her cheek. It caught her by surprise but she didn't move away like he'd expect her to….she just stayed where she was….. As he moved away, she stared into his eyes once again…. It was like there was a connection between the two that neither of them knew how to explain.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it so far!**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Things will be getting good in the next chapter, so keep on reading!**


	3. The Final Decision

**Here's chapter three! Enjoy. **

* * *

She blushes as he looked down at her with sincerity in his light brown eyes. He gently brushes the back of his hand against her cheek before stepping a bit closer to her, this sudden move caused her to step back and stand against the door…her heart beat began to quicken and she didn't know why. Why did her heart react like this when he was close to her? He was just a friend…..right?

He now stood only inches away from her, he placed his hand on the wall just to the right of her and moved in closer to her face, then gently pressed his lips against her. Her eyes widened at his actions but she didn't move. Once he broke the kiss, he brushed his lips against hers ever so gently and once again reconnected their lips adding a bit more depth. Her hand made its way up to his cheek and rested there; now that he knew she wasn't frozen from shock and was accepting of his kiss, he smiled against her lips with satisfaction. After a few more seconds he broke their kiss once again….

**Hwoarang**: "Xiao…."

**Xiao:** _*blushing*_ " Uh Huh?"

**Hwoarang**: "I think someone is watching us…."

**Xiao**: *_looks around and sees the nosy lady from down the hall*_ "It's that nosy lady again…..I bet she'll gossip about me now."

**Hwoarang**: *_smirks*_ "It's okay, go ahead and let her tell all her little friends that she saw you kissing a sexy stranger outside your door."

_*The nosey woman started walking towards them with a curious look on her face.*_

**Xiao:** "Oh no, she's coming."

*_turns around and quickly unlocks her door, then pulls him inside with her, and re-locks the door*_

**Hwoarang**_: "_Awesome, I finally get to see what the inside of your apartment looks like."

**Xiao:** *_crosses arms_* "Yeah, only because I didn't want that nosey lady to talk to me, and I had no choice but to take you with me so she wouldn't ask you questions either."

**Hwoarang**: "Yeah, yeah. You just want me to kiss you again." *_smirks*_

**Xiao**: *_blushes*_ "No I don't!"

**Hwoarang**: "No need to lie Xiao, you know you enjoyed it."

**Xiao:** *_looks the other way_* "I'm not lying!"

_*He walks over behind her and snakes his arms around her waist, then softly speaks in her ear.*_

**Hwoarang**: "Don't deny your feelings Xiaoyu."

**Xiao**: "Feelings….for you? No way…."

**Hwoarang**: *_turns her around to face him_* "Then why did you kiss me back?"

**Xiao**: "I….uh…"

**(Xiao's thoughts)**

That's a good question, I don't even know why.

**Hwoarang**: "Yeah, that's what I thought." *_grins*_ "So… wanna continue what we started out there?"

**Xiao**: *_blushes_* "No! I don't want to….." *_looks up at him and is suddenly caught in his loving gaze*_

**Hwoarang:** *_steps closer_* "You're eyes say otherwise."

**Xiao: **"…."

_*He rested both his hands on her hips and leaned in and kissed her once more. Even though she told him she basically didn't like him, she accepted his kiss and his touch. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body against his to deepen their kiss.*_

Their make out session ended up lasting for nearly 10 minutes….

**Hwoarang**: *_slowly breaks the kiss, then plants a sweet kiss on her cheek*_ "So?"

**Xiao**: *_blushing_* "So what?"

**Hwoarang**: "Is that your way of saying you're into me?"

**Xiao**: "Maybe."

**Hwoarang**: *_snickers*_ "She finally admits it!" *_laughs_* "Thanks."

**Xiao**: "For what?"

**Hwoarang**: "For giving me a chance….at first I thought you wouldn't, but you surprised me."

**(Xiao's thoughts)**

He's sincere…..and he actually likes me….wow, I still can't believe all this is happening.

**Xiao**: "I decided to give it a shot because I saw how you can be when no one else is around…and I like it. I like you." _*She slightly smiles, then stands on her tip toes and kisses his cheek.* _

**Hwoarang:** *_pecks her lips*_ "I like you too."

With all that happened within the past two days, she had made up her mind….. her final decision was to open up her heart to Hwoarang because he was there for her, unlike Jin. As much as she wanted him to, he never looked at her with loving eyes like Hwoarang did, Jin never paid as much attention to her like he did nor did he show any sign of attraction to her like Hwoarang did. She finally felt loved for the first time ever and enjoyed the feeling. Finally, she experienced what a mutual crush felt like all thanks to Hwoarang.

He never felt this way about anyone else before, because he always kept his heart safe from everyone. No one knew that he actually had a heart of gold under that bad boy persona of his, until now. Now he can honestly say that he stole Kazama's number one fan away and smirk about it.

Catching butterflies can be easy but also very challenging, depending on the butterfly. Hwoarang had his heart set on one particular butterfly that caught his eye when he discovered her, she was beautiful and sweet as one could be so he knew he had to capture her. At first, this neglected butterfly refused to think of him as a potential crush, but didn't realize she was falling for him slowly but surely. Once she saw his sincerity towards her, she felt attracted to him and accepted his warm embrace.

Hwoarang finally caught his butterfly.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)**

**(Hwoarang is sexy) ;D**

**Hwoarang finally got the lime light he deserved, it was fun while it lasted.**

**See you in the next story. :D**


End file.
